Power of Three-Halliwells Only (P3HO) Universe
The Power of Three-Halliwell's Only Universe is less of a story and more of an alternate reality. In this reality, Prue never dies, and Paige never exists, perserving the original Power of Three. It also sees the Charmed Ones children, including their powers, and relationships with friends, family, and love interests. It probably won't be that interesting. Piper and Leo are basically the same, and I made Phoebe be with Jason just because I love them together, so truth be told, I just made this because I wanted to share it. There are no seasons or fanfics or anything and most likely, it won't be all that interesting to most of you. Characters Present Characters *Prue Halliwell - Prue is the oldest of the Charmed Ones, and the most powerful. As the oldest, she inherited the Warren Gift of telekinesis, later developing the powers of astral projection, telepathy, and fading. Prue is the most powerful Charmed One, and usually acts as leader, earning her the nickname, "Super Witch". Prue is married to ex-con, Bane Jessup, with whom she has two children, twin brothers, Patric and Paul. Prue used to work at an auction house before pursuing a career in photojournalism. She worked at 415 Magazine before being fired, and currently works as a photographer at the Bay Mirror. *Piper Halliwell - Piper is the middle Charmed One. As the middle child, she inherited the Warren Gift of molecular immobilization, which later advanced into molecular combustion. Piper is the most maternal and loving out of the three sisters, but she has a wide sarcastic streak. She is married to her former Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, with whom she has three children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. Piper has a passion for cooking, and she used to own her own nightclub called P3. However, she sold the club to realize her lifelong dream of opening up her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's. *Phoebe Halliwell - Phoebe is the youngest of the Charmed Ones. As the youngest, she inherited the Warren Gift of premonition, in addition to levitation, empathy, and pathokinesis. Phoebe is known for being the most carefree sister. She was the first one to embrace being a witch and enjoy her magic, however she could be irresponsible at times. However, she has grown into a much more grounded, mature woman. Phoebe was married to Cole Turner, but divorced him when he turned evil. She has since fallen in love with Jason Dean, to whom she is currently married, and has two children, Parker and Peyton Halliwell. Phoebe writes an advice column in the Bay Mirror called 'Ask Phoebe', for which she has gained considerable fame. *Leo Wyatt - Leo is the husband of Piper, and former Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones. He worked as a battlefield medic in World War II, before being killed in an explosion caused by enemy fire. Upon death, he was made into a Whitelighter by the Elders. He was a Whitelighter for almost 60 years up until becoming the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. He fell in love with and married Piper, with whom he has three children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. He and Piper divorced briefly when he became and Elder, and then and Avatar, but they reunited fully when Leo fell from grace and became mortal. *Bane Jessup - Bane is an ex-con and husband to Prue. He was tried for money laundering, racketeering, tax evasion, and embezzlement, but was arrested when he helped the demon Barbas to try and kill thirteen witches. He later kidnapped Prue so that she and her sisters would help him with a demon, but fell in love with Prue. They helped vanquish the demon, but Bane returned to jail at Prue's insistence. However, when Bane was released, he entered into a serious relationship with Prue, eventually marrying her. He has two children with her, twin sons, Patric and Paul Halliwell. He currently works for the San Francisco Police Department, counseling wayward youths. *Jason Dean - Jason is Phoebe's husband. He was her boss after he bought the Bay Mirror, and quickly fell for her. The two dated for a year before Jason found out Phoebe was a witch. They were separated briefly after this, until reuniting when Jason decided he still wanted to be with her, being with her until he proposes. Jason was a very wealthy man, until an unfortunate stock crash caused him to lose all of his money, forcing him to move in with Phoebe and postpone the wedding. However, they were married, and have two chidren, Parker and Peyton Halliwell. *Billie Jenkins - Billie is a young witch and protegee to the Charmed Ones. She possesses telekinesis, as well as the rare and powerful ability of projection. Billie's sister, Christy, was kidnapped by demons as a child, where she was brainwashed and molded into a weapon to be used against the Charmed Ones. Billie is a very eager and optimistic girl, however she is also stubborn, overly confident, and impulsive. She tends to overestimate her own abilities. She also enjoys fighting demons. Billie eventually fell in love with a witch named Corey Donovan, which resulted in her getting pregnant. *Samuel Wilder - Sam is the former Whitelighter to the Charmed One's mother. He was also Patty's clandestine lover. However, after Patty died, he became a paranoid old bum living in a cabin near the lake where she died. However, after he met the Charmed Ones and they vanquished the Water Demon, he died and became a ghost with Patty. However, he later returned again as a Whitelighter. After Chris's death and Leo's fall from grace, Sam became the Charmed One's Whitelighter, determined to protect them. Future Characters *Patric Halliwell - Patric is the older of Bane and Prue's twin sons. His twin brother, Paul, is only twelve minutes younger than him. Like his Aunt Piper, Patric inherited the power of molecular acceleration, which later advanced into pyrokinesis. He was named after his grandmother, as Patric is the male version of Patricia. Patric is generally more impulsive and quick-to-anger than his brother. He is currently attending the police academy, training to become a police officer, but until then, he works as a bartender in order to pay bills. Patric lives in an apartment with Paul. He was born in 2005, and is the third oldest of the Charmed Children. *Paul Halliwell - Paul is the younger of Bane and Prue's twin sons. He is only twelve minutes younger than his twin brother, Patric. He inherited his Aunt Piper's power of molecular immobilization, which later advanced into cryokinesis, and atmokinesis. Unlike his more hot-headed brother, Paul is more even-tempered, level-headed, and rational. However, he is the one that is currently unemployed. Paul lives in an apartment with Patric. He was born in 2005, and is the fourth oldest of the Charmed Children. *Wyatt Halliwell - Wyatt is the oldest child of Piper and Leo. He is half-witch on his mother's side, and half-Whitelighter on his father's side. As the eldest child of a Charmed One, the eldest Charmed Child, born under special astrological circumstances, he was the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, a being of unimaginable power, until this prophecy was dissolved by the Angels of Destiny. He possesses standard Whitelighter powers, as well as telekinesis, producing an orb shield, and conjuration. Unlike his younger brother, he is able to heal, a power which eventually advances into the ability to raise the dead, however only the recently dead. Wyatt is very easy-going and optimistic, but can be a little cocky with his magic. He lives with his brother, Chris, and sister, Melinda, in Halliwell Manor. He is currently studying to be a physical therapist. Born 2003, he is the eldest Charmed Child. *Chris Halliwell - Chris is the middle child of Piper and Leo. He is half-Whitelighter, but as his father was an Elder at the time of his conception, he exhibits Elder powers. He possesses standard Whitelighter powers, as well as the Elder powers of electrokinesis and invisibility. However, his Wiccan power is telekinesis. Later, he learns to move objects through time. He also possesses the rare ability to turn dying souls into Whitelighters and clip their wings if he chooses. Chris is noticeably more tightly-wound than his siblings and cousins, and is more pessimistic and cautious than his brother, often putting them at odds. Originally, Chris was going to get a degree in Occult Sciences then teach at Magic School, but he realized, similar to his Aunt Prue, that his true passion was filmmaking. He lives with Wyatt and Melinda in Halliwell Manor. Born in 2004, he is the second oldest Charmed Child. *Melinda Halliwell - Melinda is the youngest child of Piper and Leo. Unlike her brothers, she is a pure witch, as her father was mortal at the time of her conception. She inherited her mother's powers of molecular manipulation, only much more advanced than the twins. She takes greatly after her mother in personality. She is maternal and warm, but can often be sarcastic and has a very dry wit. Also, like her mother, she often has to play peacemaker between her brothers. She lives with Wyatt and Chris in Halliwell Manor. Melinda also has a flair for food, and works as a cook at Halliwell's. Melinda was born in 2007, and his the second youngest Charmed Child. *Parker Halliwell - Parker is the oldest child of Phoebe and Jason. She inherited her mother's power of empathy, as well as her Aunt Prue's power of telepathy. She also possesses her own power called telempathy, the power to transfer her emotions to others, as well as pathokinesis and advanced telempathy. Parker, like her father, is very enterprising, and likes things big. She is extremely goal-oriented and focused on what she wants. Parker is currently studying internal design, and plans on becoming a designer. She currently lives on campus with her best friend, Marina. Born in 2007, Parker is the third youngest Charmed Child. *Peyton Halliwell - Peyton is the youngest child of Phoebe and Jason, and the youngest Charmed Child. She inherited her mother's power of premonition, along with astral projection, and fading. Peyton is similar to her mother in that she is outgoing and confident, and she is also very warm and down-to-earth. She likes to help her family and friends whenever they need her. Peyton is also very free-flowing. She is a senior in high school, and best friends with fellow witch, Makayla Donovan. She was born in 2009. *J.D. Williams - J.D. is the Whitelighter to the Charmed Children. He was once a Whitelighter-to-be who was helped by the Charmed Ones, but when he was killed by a demon, he was made into a Whitelighter. He is currently watching over the Charmed Children, being taught under his former Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. J.D. was raised in the 1940's, and he can still sometimes be shocked by the technology of the 21st century. He is somewhat of a womanizer, unaware of the fact that Peyton has a crush on him. However, he generally has a kind, brave disposition. *Logan Carlisle - Logan is a half-mortal, half-Manticore, and best friend of Wyatt Halliwell. They have been best friends since childhood, and spend most of their time hanging out. As a half-Manticore, he possesses superhuman strength, speed, and accelerated healing, as well as invisibility, and the ability to emit a deafening sonic scream. Logan is known for being very easygoing and carefree. Unbeknownst to Wyatt, Logan is in love with Melinda. *Makyala Donovan - Makayla is the daughter of Billie Jenkins and Corey Donovan. She is the only character to have both witch parents, and she inherited her mother's power of telekinesis, along with her father's power of transmogrification. She is currently a high school senior, and she is best friends with Peyton. Makayla is very light and bubbly in personality, and often drags Peyton along to parties where she gets drunk. However, like her mother, she is obstinate and confident, and she enjoys a good fight. Character Gallery Present Characters Prue.jpg|Prue Halliwell Piper.png|Piper Halliwell Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell Leo.png|Leo Wyatt Bane.png|Bane Jessup Jason.jpg|Jason Dean Billie.jpg|Billie Jenkins sam-I-am.png|Sam Wilder Future Characters Patric.png|Patric Halliwell Paul.jpg|Paul Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell Chris.png|Chris Halliwell Melinda Halliwell.jpg|Melinda Halliwell parker.png|Parker Halliwell peyton.jpg|Peyton Halliwell J.D. Williams.png|J.D. Williams logan.jpg|Logan Carlisle makayla.jpg|Makayla Donovan Category:Power of Three Halliwells Only (P3HO)